Krossat hjärta
by CokiePokie
Summary: Jacob blir präglad i en ny tjej, Renesmees hjärta blir krossat. Men när Cullens bestämmer sig för att flytta till Sverige så tar Renesmees liv en vändning. Hon träffar den rätte personen.  Jag är dålig på att sammanfatta.


**Det är inte precis den bästa fanfictionen, men jag är bara tretton år, och gör mitt bästa. Den blir bättre lite längre fram. **

BPOV.

Det var en varm sommarkväll i slutet av Juli. Vi var bosatt i London. Det var där Carlisle var född, och Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie och Emmett bodde här för några år sedan.  
Vi hade flyttat runt ganska mycket det året, mer än vanligt, och till slut bestämde vi oss för att bosätta oss i London. Renesmee var väldigt intresserad av Storbritannien, och hon fick såklart sin önskan uppfylld. Hon var världens lyckligaste flicka ända tills… Jacob stack.  
Han skulle tydligen åka hem över några dagar och hälsa på sin far. Han ville gärna ha med sig Renesmee (Vilket vi protesterade mot) och sedan gav han sig iväg. Han skulle bara vara borta i "några dagar", och när det hade gått en månad så var han inte tillbaka. Renesmee ringde om och om igen till Billy, men inget svar. Efter ytterligare en månad ringde Jacob äntligen upp. Han sa orden som krossade min dotters hjärta…

RPOV.

"Nessie, jag borde åka hem… Rebecca är hemma, och jag har inte sett henne på evigheter… Vill du följa med?" frågade han, med glittrande ögon.

"Varken pappa, mamma eller Rosalie skulle gå med på det!" svarade jag med sorgsen röst. "När ska du få skaffa dig ett eget liv?" fnös Jacob. "Du borde i alla fall få resa hem över helgen!"

"Jag vet inte, men jag vill inte lämna min familj, Jacob."

"Jag har ju lämnat min." sa Jacob, och försökte inte dölja sin ilska. Det var ovanligt. Jacob blev aldrig – och då menar jag verkligen ALDRIG – arg på mig! Nej, han var inte arg… Han var riktigt förbannad.

"Renesmee." sa han med vädjande ögon, medan han försökte kontrollera sin ilska. "Du måste… Du kan inte leva med dem för alltid! Du måste skaffa dig ett eget liv!"

"Jag vill ju inte det!" skrek jag ilsket. "Jag vill inte sticka hemifrån! Jag vill inte lämna min familj!"

"Min familj är också din!"

"Jag menar min _biologiska _familj!" fräste jag.

"Det är bara Bella och Edward som är biologiskt knuten till dig."

"Men det var Carlisle som bet Edward. På det sättet är Carlisle min farfar, och då är Esme min farmor, Emmett min farbror och Rose min faster!" En av de bästa sakerna med att vara halvvampyr var att jag tänkte snabbt. Jag skulle hur lätt som helst kunna vinna ett gräl med Jacob, när det stod på tal om kunskap.

"Snälla, Nessie. Bella kan också följa med. Och Edward."

"De jagar, Jake. Dem kommer inte att komma hem på några dagar."

Jacob sänkte blicken. "Jag åker ensam." sa han efter en lång tystnad. Jag ville be honom om ursäkt, ge honom en kram och kyssa honom. Jag fick inte fram ett ord.

Han stirrade på mig en lång stund, väntade…

Jag nickade till slut. "Okej. Gör det."

"Va?" Han såg förvånad ut. Han hade tydligen tänkt på något annat.

"Åk." sa jag uppmuntrande. "Åk hem till Forks."

"Ness…" Han såg på mig med sina valpögon.

"STICK!" skrek jag, och insåg att jag grät.

Han tog ett steg framåt, och gjorde helt fel. Ett monster inuti mig som jag aldrig förut lagt märke till skrek inom mig. Jag ville slita honom i bitar… Dricka hans blod. (Ja, jag ville faktiskt det. Nej, jag känner inte dofter på samma sätt som andra vampyrer)

Jag kom ihåg att jag brukade bita Jacob när jag var liten och jag fick helt plötsligt för mig att jag kunde göra det igen.

"Vafa… bråkar ni, Ness?" Emmett kom in i rummet, men en mugg full med djurblod. Det var typiskt honom att ta med sig djur in i huset och sedan dricka ur mugg. Han var förbannad eftersom att det inte fanns björnar i Storbritannien, och han ville inte bo i ett "matfritt" land. Därför drack han djurblod inomhus, och emellanåt så stänkte han ner blod i en antik soffa eller liknande för att protestera. Han hade vid flera tillfällen försökt få med mig i kampanjen, men jag var inte intresserad av att förstöra något av Esmes renoveringsprotjekt.

"Alice kommer att börja gråta när hon får se att du har förstört din nya Chanelklänning, eller vad det nu än är." kommenterade Emmett.

"Jag ska dra nu." sa Jacob, med en stel nickning mot mig. "Vi ses, Renesmee."

"Du… kommer väl tillbaka?" slank det ur mig.

Jacob skakade på huvudet. "Ja, det är klart. Jag är ju fortfarande präglad." suckade Jacob. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka."

"Ni bråkar, va?" Frågade Emmett roat när Jacob lämnade huset. Jag stod still, och försökte lägga band på mina känslor. Försökte stoppa tårarna som rann ner för mina kinder.

"Jag vet inte, Em." suckade jag.

"Jag är din barnvakt, Nessie. Bella sa minst hundra gånger att jag måste se till att du får mat. Vart vill du äta?" sa Emmett. Jag blev lättad när Emmett bytte samtalsämne. Det var en av de positiva sakerna med Em. Han kunde faktiskt vara schyst ibland genom att inte snoka.

"McDonalds." sa jag utan att tveka. Förut en gång när Emmett var min barnvakt så hade Alice sagt att jag skulle få äta på någon exklusiv resturang, men Emmett hade såklart missuppfattat vad en exklusiv resturang var, så det slutade med att jag fick äta på McDonalds, och jag älskade McDonaldsmaten.

"Allvarligt, Nessie? Alice skulle nog strypa dig om hon hörde det där." skrockade Em. Alice gillade inte att jag föredrog snabbmat före resturangmat. Hon kommenterade varje gång hon såg mig äta pommes frites eller en hamburgare.

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Snälla, jag är utsvulten."

Emmett flinade bara. "Visst, men du, jag tänker köra vääääldigt snabbt."

"Nej, sluta." mumlade jag. Jag hatade att åka bil med Emmett. Han sladdade, åkte runt städerna på en halv minut och kunde till och med parkera utanför en affär ibland (men han flyttade bilen innan en parkeringsvakt kom)

"Allvarligt, det är min uppgift att underhålla dig, ju."

"Edward kommer att slita av dig din arm." påminde jag honom. En gång hade han faktiskt gjort det. (Rosalie blev väldigt förbannad, och Alice tyckte att de betedde sig som småbarn.)

"Jag vet. Men Carlisle kommer att hindra honom. 'Edward, det är inte värt det' sa Emmett, med en läskig imitation av Carlisles röst. Jag suckade irriterat.


End file.
